gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Master of Contributions
Über mich Ich heiße Mike, wie schon der Username erahnen lässt, und komme aus der Nähe von Hannover(Bin ein Dorf Mensch). Geile Stadt zum Party machen, arbeiten einfach für alles! Ich bin 18 Jahre jung. Hier könnt ihr mein Profil einsehen und mir ggf. eine Anfrage schicken! Beruferfahrung: ex Azubi als Fachkraft für Kurier-, Express- und Postdienstleistungen (Postbote) Schulabschluss: Hauptschule (3.3) Hobbys: Zocken, Fußball, Glotzen und Internet(Facebook und natürlich seit über 2 Wochen die GTAwiki!) Zukunft: Ausbildung als Kaufmann - Einzelhandel Meine Artikel Banamericana Travel System 98 Cent Ugaladajara Jewelry Meine persönlichen GTA-Spiele und Meinungen *GTA I Habs gedownloadet und gebe dem Spiel eine 4+, wer 2D Spiele mag, für den ist dieses Spiel ein Muss! *GTA London Würde ich gerne ausprobieren! Da ich kein Fan von 2D Spielen bin, gebe ich kein Geld dafür aus. *ehemalig GTA II (gammelt irgenwo im Schrank rum, früher Top(mit Bruder Multiplayer gezockt), heute Flop! *GTA III Wird nächste Woche gespielt! *GTA Vice City Werde ich auch testen *GTA Advance Habe lange GBA Advance SP gespielt, leider ist er Schrott und ich kaufe mir keinen neuen. *GTA Vice City Stories & GTA Liberty City Stories Kauf nicht möglich(siehe weiter unten) *GTA San Andreas (Das geilste Game ever! Platz.2 geht an Morrowind und Platz 3. an Half-Life) *in Zukunft GTA IV (einschl. Erweiterungen) und GTA V (für beide brauche ich nen neuen PC und zu GTA V is ja klar gibbet noch net) *GTA: Chinatown Wars weiß ich noch net, weil es wird ja kritisch bewertet. *Da ich keine Playstation/Xbox/PSP besitze und mir auch keine kaufen werde, kommen auf dieser Konsole keine Spiele für mich in Frage, leider *Und wahrscheinlich werde ich mir auch GTA: VI und GTA VII kaufen LOL Meine Lieblingscharakter *Mike Toreno wir haben den gleichen Vornamen, er ist FBI-Agent und hat Kohle. *Madd Dogg Er ist ein guter RApper. *Catalina dominat, ein Sportwagen, Haus auf dem Land und ne gute Figur *Sweet Der beste Freund *OG Loc, bis er Madd Dogg bestahl. *Woozie, weil er Blind durchs leben schreitet und sympatisch ist *Maccer und Paul Sie sind einfach nur zum Lachen Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge *Autos, sind immer vorhanden und bringt einen unkompliziert von B nach A(Besonders beliebt:Sportwagen) *Gerne auch ein Geländewagen für einen Offroadtrip, am besten ein Monster *LKW's fahre ich auch gerne: groß, schnell und robust. *Ab und zu mal einen Bus oder Panzer, sind beide aber nicht so oft anzutreffen. *Ein schnelles Flugzeug lenke ich gerne, meistens lande ich dann mitten in der Stadt :-D *Motorrad fahren: Schnell, auch durchs Gelände. Meine Unbeliebestenfahrzeuge *1. Platz: RC-Fahrzeuge, außerhalb der Missionen nicht zu fahren(außer RC Cam), gehören sie meiner Meinung nach nicht auf öffentliche Straßen, weil sie einfach nicht zu benutzen wären, außer man könnte sie fernsteuern! *2. Platz: Reefer , dass Teil ist so langsam, wenns ein Tretboot gäbe war dass sogar schneller! *3. Platz: Fahrräder(Kurz von der Grove zum East Beach O.K., aber nach S.F . z.b. Nein!) *4. Platz: Mopeds, das dauert ewig! / Walton/Traktor ich sag nur Autobahn, ständig steh man im Weg. *5. Platz: Tug /Sweeper /Mower, max. für Mittelstrecke und for Fun. *6. Platz: Caddy /Kart /Quad, besonders bei Kart und Quad ist die Lenkung nicht gut. *7. Platz: Lieferwagen/Vans(außer Burrito und Securicar sind die meisten einfach kein tolles Fahrzeug) *8. Platz: Hovercraft , weil die Lenkung einfach nur Mist ist!(Was daran liegt, weil es als Flugzeug gilt) *9. Platz: Zug , geht zwar schnell, aber Strecken und Züge einfach zu einfallsreich gestaltet! Meine Mods GTA San Andreas 1.Aston Martin V12 Zagato 2.Ascari A10 3.Audi R8 Spyder 4. Audi A8 W12 5. Audi A3 6 Audi Q7 7. Scania Truck Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Fahrzeuge (SA) * Selbstmörder Zukünftige Projekte 1.Ich möchte mich dafür einsetzen dass statt z.b. nur in Vinewood , Vinewood südlich Pay'n'Spray steht (also detailierte Beschreibungen). Der Anlass dazu ist, ich suchte ein Theater , bin über eine Stunde durch Vinewood gefahren und habe es bis heute nicht gefunden! 2. Möchte ich Filialen einzelner Unternehmen finden, Beispiel: bei der Attica Bar steht dass sie in ganz San Andreas verstreut ist, aber nicht wo genau. Meine coolsten Screenshots GTA: San Andreas Der Tote.jpg|Mal wieder eine Fahrerflucht auf der Westautobahn. Notlandung in Richman.jpg|Erfolgreiche Notlandung in Richman, kein Sprit mehr..... Crash in Richman.jpg|Glück im Unglück! Aston Martin V12_1.jpg|Ein Aston Martin V12 Zagato des neuen Millionärs Carl Johnson in Mullholland Mein alter Willard.jpg|Mein alter Willard auf dem Angel Pine Junkyard Scania im Crackpalast.jpg|Ob Rewe wohl eine Filiale in Big Smokes Crackpalast eröffnet?? Dune Las Venturas Airport.jpg|Die Testfahrt eines Dune um/zum Las Venturas Airport, umgekippt und ausgebrannt Randalierer Tony Liquor Store.jpg|Mal wieder Randalierer bei Tonys Liquor Store Boot oder Brücke.jpg|Die Brücke ist zu klein, oder gar dass Boot zu groß?? Crash im SF Stadpark.jpg|Ein Crash im Stadtpark in SF, zum Glück wurde er nur nass. schlimmer Sanchez Crash.jpg|Ein weiterer Motorradtoter, die Sanchez steckt noch im Zementlaster! Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street.jpg|min 4 Tote auf der Windy-Windy Street, 2 Leute stehen geschockt daneben Trecker Unfall Martin Bridge.jpg|Trecker Crash nahe der Martin Bridge, der Bauer wäre fast ertrunken. Andere Seiten wo ich aktiv bin die nicht zu wiki gehören *exoticspotter.com Andere coole Spiele die ich weiterempfehlen kann *The Elder Scrolls Reihe: Ebenfalls Open World, nur im Mittelalter, eine gute Alternative zu GTA wie ich finde *Dungeon Siege, Dungeon Siege 2: Früher habe ich dass oft gezockt, ein Rollenspiel dass Spaß macht *Half-Life, Half 2, Half.Life 2 Episode One, Half 2 Episode Two: Einfach geile Action-Shooter, leider aber geringen Wiederspielwert, da dass einzige was mann nach dem Ende machen kann, die Errungeschaften zu bekommen *Team Fortress 2 und Portal: Auch mal gut zum spielen nebei *18 Wheels of Steel: Eine coole Trucksimulation, die aber nach der Zeit zu eintönig wird *Geheimakte Tunguska, Geheimakte 2: Ein cooles Abenteuer Game, mit Nina viele mysteriöse Dinge erforschen, doch wenn man einmal durch hat.... *Crashday: Eim Hamma Rennspiel, was mich persönlich nach der Zeit auch nicht mehr fordert. *Silent Storm, Silent Storm Sentinels, Hammer und Sichel: Die geilsten rundenbasierten actionspiele, die mehr untergekommen sind, man meisten einfach alles kaputt bomben.